robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gi-Ant-O
Gi-Ant-O was a featherweight entry from Team Terrafonics, now known as Team Danby, which competed in the Featherweight Championships of [[Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Featherweight Championship|the second series of Robot Wars Extreme]] and the [[Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Featherweight Championship|seventh series of Robot Wars]]. Two different versions of Gi-Ant-O competed in either series, with neither progressing beyond the first round. Its name was a misnomer, as it was always considerably smaller than other opponents in its weight class, a trait which it shared with the team's heavyweight robots Tanto and Foxic. Versions of Gi-Ant-O There were two versions of Gi-Ant-O which shared the same name, but were completely different from each other. Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2) The Extreme 2 version of Gi-Ant-O was a last minute replacement for the Series 7 version (see below), which broke down before it could compete in the Featherweight Championship. This substitute version of Gi-Ant-O was essentially a tiny 3kg Lynxmotion sumo robot kit with two wheels, transparent armour and a tall wedge, but its lack of weaponry made it considerably less effective than its opponents. Gi-Ant-O (Series 7) The version of Gi-Ant-O that appeared in Series 7 was a box-shaped robot with two wheels, transparent armour and a top-mounted horizontal spinning bar which gave it a passing resemblance to three-time BattleBots middleweight champion Hazard. Not much of its spinning bar weapon was seen, however, as Gi-Ant-O suffered drive problems in the early stages of its only fight, and its wheels were highly exposed. Humorously, the robot's spinning bar was covered with a pair of socks in the pits, as safety protection. Robot History Extreme 2 In Extreme 2, Gi-Ant-O was up against AM CVn, Argh!, Bernard, Eddy Evolution, Katnip and Neoteric in the heats. The tiny sumobot was ineffective against its much larger opponents, and it also struggled for mobility, spinning around in a circle near the Floor Spinner, but it did dodge an initial attack from Neoteric. Later on though, one blow from Neoteric's disc knocked Gi-Ant-O out, just as AM CVn was, before being attacked by Katnip. After being counted out by Refbot, Gi-Ant-O returned to life and was able to avoid Sir Killalot for four minutes, before the House Robot grabbed the 3kg machine and dropped it over the arena side wall, eliminating it from the competition and completely destroying Gi-Ant-O. Series 7 In the final heat of the competition, Gi-Ant-O faced former featherweight finalist Micro-Mute, as well as Rampage 2 and Whipper, a smaller cast than previous Featherweight Melees. At the beginning, while Rampage 2 and Whipper clashed together and Micro-Mute fell foul of Sir Killalot, Gi-Ant-O was largely anonymous. It appeared to have lost drive to its right side almost immediately, as it spent practically the entire match driving around in circles. Then, the sparring Rampage and Whipper drove near Gi-Ant-O, and while Gi-Ant-O delivered a hit to Rampage 2's side, it caused almost no damage. Gi-Ant-O was then almost rammed by an our-of-control Micro-Mute, before it was pushed aside by Sir Killalot, who proceeded to attack the counted out Micro-Mute. At this point, Gi-Ant-O's blade slowed down to a halt, and it was counted out by Refbot due to it not being fully mobile, despite Whipper also being immobilised. As Micro-Mute had already been counted out and pitted, cease was called. According to Craig Danby, this version of Gi-Ant-O burst into flames. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record *''NOTE 1: Tanto, a robot built by Team Danby, also competed in the 2016 Pilot episode under new ownership of Team Immersion.'' *''NOTE 2: Craig Danby also competed in Battle of the Stars as the mentor of The Cat.'' Outside Robot Wars GiAnto.jpg|Gi-Ant-O with its original colour Gianto_2014.png|Shane Lale's GiAnto (Giant Anto) in 2014 Because both versions of Gi-Ant-O were destroyed or seriously damaged, Craig Danby did not build a new version of Gi-Ant-O after Robot Wars. However, Shane Lale converted an old Roaming Robots kitbot House Robot called KX into a featherweight called GiAnto (Giant Anto) in 2014, which he entered into the UK Featherweight championships. It was eliminated in the second round after Beauty 2 flipped it out of the arena, and it was then flipped out the arena again by Explosion in the losers' melee. Trivia *Gi-Ant-O and Kitty were the only robots to lose in the first round of the Featherweight Championship in both Extreme 2 and Series 7. Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Featherweights Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames